Execution by Combat
Lord Davis d'Lupil has been arrested for and admitted to membership to The Crimson Cult and taking part in, but not limited too, murder, criminal conspiracy, treason, acomplice to treason, acomplice to murder, acomplice to criminal conspiracy. As befitting of his crimes, the High Court, overseen by no less than Darston VI himself, has pronounced a sentance of death by combat. As Darston is as generous as he is wise, Darston has ruled that all of Davis's posessions will be taken by the state, but as he was not a leading member of the family, that the d'Lupil's would retain their name, rank and fortunes. The execution will be held at Lord's Arena and as is tradition, d'Lupil will fight gladiators until he is dead. Lord d'Milverton will be hosting a gathering on the top balconey of The Diamond Club and is inviting Nobles and other prominent figures to attend and watch the execution while enjoying live music, fine food and fine wines. Rumors - #The city is a buzz with these rumors ##The Crimson Cult is planning to attack and free Davis ##d'Milverton is a member of the cult and plans to assassinate nobles ##The bronze crusader is one of the gladiators scheduled to fight Davis ##Darston will be attending the party ##Darston is going to fight Davis himself ##Davis is innocent ##The emporer will be attending the party carried by slaves as his feet cannot touch the ground ##Davis is actually a demon in disguise Chaos at the Arena! List of Events: *Arena fights begin *D’Lupil makes it through first ten rounds with unholy ease *Prince bets that round 15 will be the end *Prince orders weapons to be dumped into the arena *Claye sets a small fire in the kitchens *Anselme begins persuading nobles to exit the building in an orderly fashion *Mikado obtains a flaming sword! *Prince puts bounty on D’lupil and commands the masses to face him in the arena *D’lupil transforms, triggering the trap door below the arena and vanishing within. Those hit by the blast become zombies *Guards in the noble section become drained by necromancy *A group of nobles draw weapons and make their way towards Jameson *Amandre dispatches two of the nobles moving towards Jameson *Ghedim dispatches two of the nobles moving towards Jameson *Turin manipulates the compressor into exploding in the vicinity of the would be assassins *The Prince is surrounded by bloodguard, Jameson is thrown into the chaos *More professional assassings appear to take down Jameson *Amandre enters the hole *Michael gathers those around him into a unified force and presses into the arena *Eris uses fire magic to down 1 assassin *Ghedim enters the hole *Mikado enters the hole *Claye enters the hole *Xavier jumps into the hole *Tarin engages one of the assassins *One of the assassins strikes Eris in the shoulder *The other grazes Tarin’s neck *The last noble would be assassin rams into Jameson driving his dagger into Jameson’s shoulder *Anselme hamstrings crossbow assassin and takes aim at Jameson’s assailant *Eris makes a chair explode *Turin tosses lamp oil at Eris’ assailant *Eris Assailant turns to attack Jameson *Injured Assassin moves to attack Turin but slips in lamp oil *Anselme fires a crossbow bolt into Jameson’s new attacker *Liella is overcome by a zombie *Eris lights the lamp oil, burn baby burn *The last competent assailant makes one last attempt at Jameson’s life *Kyranis kills the zombie attacking Liella *Anselme throws a knife at his target, time freezes, he talks, time reverts *Eris spontaneously combusts the assassin *Kyranis accuses Jameson *The prince swats him away then leaves *Kyranis dies? Players Interested: DjDeMiko running Jameson as an NPC VonDoom, attending as Mikado with intentions of mingling with the nobles and the wealthy. C'nor, attending as Kyranis m'Kybrae ir Ostrim (with Bond Mate Liella Mornstar) with the intention of meeting important people, and because as a noble, he would probably have been invited. Swordslinger, attending as Amandre Nightheaven, who is there as bodyguard for Banyn d'Darran. the_druid_droid, attending as Tarin, representing the Inquisition and intending to mingle with (and perhaps find something out about) nobles and newcomers. forzafiori, attending as Xavier de Forza, keeping everyone cool with masterfully magnificent mechanical creations. Kasanip, attending as Eris ir Ostrim, as a servant working for Jameson. Xondoure as Dolen/watcher. Optionally Malharus but I don't care if people control him a bit. He'll be observing many of the events he normally watches through other eyes, only through Dolen at the moment. Nefarion Xid, attending as Anselme who really just came for the free food and drink. Andural, attending as Turin d'Anres. As part of a minor house and with family members working for Jameson, he is obliged to keep up his connections. He sees this as a place to extend his network of influence.